


Fallen to New Heights

by Star0fMorning



Series: Road to Dusk [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabal (Destiny) - Freeform, Eliksni still have the traveller, Fallen (Destiny) - Freeform, Fallen are "good guys", Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, Humanity never got the traveler, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Neutral good main character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Tags Are Hard, Vex (Destiny) - Freeform, how does one tag?, oh dear god, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star0fMorning/pseuds/Star0fMorning
Summary: Hey guys, first chapter of first fic, whew. I don't really have a post schedule, but I'll try to post as often as I can. Assuming anyone at all reads this. I don't exactly know who will be interested in this.





	Fallen to New Heights

The sirens went off in the middle of my presentation. That was worth half of my grade for the semester! I glared at the speaker as it told us all that we were going into a code blue. Everyone clamored to hide in a corner, or the one cabinet we had in the classroom. It completely defeated the purpose of a hide and lock, if the danger could hear us, they would likely just shoot through the window. Assuming this wasn’t a drill that Mr Lewis just forgot to tell us about, like last time.   
The sound of actual gunfire silenced my questions of its legitimacy. I ducked under a desk as close to in the corner as I could, practically cuddling with about three others. A good thing, too, as about three seconds later, a body flies through the wall and bounces off the desks until it hits the wall behind us. A massive figure stood in the hole where the wall used to be, holding what looked to be some sort of bazooka.   
It stepped through as the dust cleared and I got a good look at it. It had four arms, all of which were holding the cannon steady, four glowing blue eyes, and it looked to be wearing some sort of armor. It aimed at the larger group of kids in the back left corner, while I was in the exact opposite corner.   
Before I knew what I was doing, I had charged it, knocking its cannon up towards the ceiling. Its eyes widened in surprise, and it reared back. I braced, expecting a blow. I was right, but it seemed weak for something of this size. It only just dislodged me from the weapon, rather than knocking my head off like I had expected. It yelled something, and three more creatures came in.   
These were a bit different. They had much less armor, were about human size, as opposed to at a guess eight feet tall, and only had two arms. What’s more, one of them was holding a spear. A freaking spear. The spearman reared back its arms, and I felt a jolt of pain, then blacked out.   
____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a rather barren room, with various weapons and bits of armor like the ones I saw on the things strewn about. Knowing how to effectively use exactly none of them, and not being entirely sure what some of them were, but knowing vaguely what the motions of a spear were, I rolled over and grabbed one of those before trying to sit up. I felt a jolt of pain run through my side as I tried to sit up, and a groan escaped my lips.   
A door opened up from the side I was facing, and one of the two-armed creatures came in and said something to me, I didn’t answer, but just sort of lay back down and rolled onto my back. It offered a hand, which I took, and it pulled me upright, despite my side’s protests. It then walked to the door and just sort of stood there. It took me a second to realize it wanted me to follow it.  
If I didn’t know better, I’d think that it was laughing at me, given how it seemed to be moving at extremely slow speeds, and constantly watching me as I was trying to limp along, using the spear as a cane. It led me down a series of twists and turns of a long dark blue hallway, with others branching off every so often.   
It stopped in front of a door, and scanned a handprint on a panel to the side of the door while I trailed slightly behind. The door opened and the creature kneeled for a second before I heard a deep voice say something. I turned the corner and saw a creature like the massive one I had seen at the school sitting in a chair. The thing was, if the other one was eight feet tall, this one easily cleared nine, and was absolutely covered in fur. It looked at me expectantly.   
“What? I can’t exactly kneel right now, you know.” I said, fully aware it wouldn’t understand me. It just kept staring, I eventually bowed my head, and it seemed satisfied with that. It stood up and began looking around the room barking orders. Other small creatures, some with two arms, others with four, skittered rapidly around the room, and out of it. It reached out, and I flinched as it put a hand on my shoulder, then said something to me.   
“I have no idea what you’re saying.” I huffed. In response it poked the two armed creature next to me, and said something that sounded vaguely like “electric ski,” then poked one of the four arms skittering around the room and said the same thing, then poked itself and said the same thing.   
“... Is your race called the electric skis?” it repeated what it said. “Elec skis?” It poked me, and said something. I assumed that he was asking my name. I said “Human,” pulled out my phone, pointed to a picture of my little brother Jay, repeated it, and then pointed to a picture of my mom, and repeated it.   
It said something along the lines of “Hemen?”   
This was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first chapter of first fic, whew. I don't really have a post schedule, but I'll try to post as often as I can. Assuming anyone at all reads this. I don't exactly know who will be interested in this.


End file.
